--Amor de Hermanos-------
by Kaze natii Ranmaru
Summary: (YukimuraxTaiyou)goenjiy fubuki habian tenido dos hijo pero por una pelea, ahora ambos separaron sus caminos y que pasara cuando sus retoños se enamoren sin saber que esta unidos por sangre?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, como ando de nuevita y todo el cuento aquí traigo un fic nuevo de una pareja no muy peculiar pero me encanta y no es nada menos que YUKIMURA (seme) x TAIYOU (uke), lo se inesperada jejeje pero la verda me encanta y quise hacerle un honorsito

Aclaraciones.

_incluye Mpreg

_hay Oc's

disfrutenlo!

-**-**-**-**-**-**-  
Capitulo 1.

Pov. Taiyou

Era de mañana, recién amanecía, los pájaros cantaba su linda canción matutina, abri mis ojos con pereza, me levante con esfuerzo ya que estaba muy cansado y no tenía ganas de ir a mi nueva escuela era realmente muy aburridor estar escuchando a un maestro hablar y hablar además mi amigos se habían quedado en mi otra escuela junto con ella una atracción que tenia, mi lindo compañero hinano kinsuke me gustaba mucho pero nunca llegue a amarlo; mi padre me grtio desde abajo y entonces comprendí, iba air por las buenas o por las malas, el era muy exigente ya que mi madre nos dejo solos o al menos eso me dijo el, nunca la llegue a conocer y me daba igual solo quería vivir mi vida; me bañe y me cambie y luego baje hasta donde se encontraba mi padre Goenji Shuuya…oh y mi nombre es Goenji Taiyou.

Fin Pov. Taiyou

-TAIYOU! LAS AVECITAS YA CANTARON! HORA DE DESPERTAR PEDAZO DE FLOJO!- dijo un muy enojado moreno y si era el mismo goenji que estaba esperando a su muy preciado hijo.

-VOOY NO GIRTES QUE ALTERAS MIS OIDOOOS!-dijo Taiyou sentándose a comer mientras a su querido padre le daba un tic nervioso.

-sabes que iras al colegio no importa de que modo ¿verdad?-dijo el moreno sentándose a su lado con su mirada profunda puesta en su amado retoño.

-claro que lo se, pero porque tengo que ir a Raimon?- dijo metiéndose un pedazo de comida en la boca.

-porque si y porque yo lo digo- dijo con el ceño frunció shuuya quien se dedico a comer su comida hecha por su hermanita Yuka.

-aaa ok-dijo sin prestarle atención alguna al mayor.

-por cierto- llama la atención del menor quien lo voltea a ver.

-viene tu prima miyu- solto de repente el mayor ansioso por ver la cara de su hijo.

-QUEEE!?- se levanta bruscamente- NOOO! ES UNA ACOSADORAA!- exclamo casi arrancándose el cabello de la deseperacion.

-ella no es tan mala Taiyou-kun-dijo yuka desde la cocina con mirada compasiva.

-si lo es! No es nada mas que una pervertida fujoshi de cuarta!-dijo el peli naranja vulgarmente cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente dejando ver a una chica alta ,peli negra con mechones azules, ojos azul Rey, que traia unas botas negras de tacón, unos shorts grises y una playera azul, además traia una enorme maleta y tenia un expresión no muy amable

-tu…- mira a Taiyou- A QUIEN LE DICES FUJOSHI DE CUARTA PEDAZO DE NARANJA PODRIDAA!-dijo ella lanzándole la maleta que traia dándole en toda la cara.

-eso….fue…cruel….Miyu-san…..-dijo desde el suelo el solcito que tenia un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza.

- Y! me importa? noo!- dijo la muchacha de nombre miyu Goenji, que era la sobrina de goenji ya que un hermano que no sabia que tenia había decidido aparecer hace dos años y con el miyu su hija de 15 años de edad.

-miyu-san..-gotica en la nuca- clámate por favor- rogo yuka sujetándola de los hombros.

-Eres muy mala….-se levanta del suelo- prima de demo..- le tapan la boca al peli narajo.

-ya Taiyou miyu-san no lo volverá a hacer –voltea a ver a la mencionada-cierto?-dijo el moreno con ojos de asesino protectores de su retoño.

-etto..-se calma- claro jejej no lo volveré a hacer- dijo miyu mas tranquila mirando con inocencia a su tio.

-bipolar…-dijo el peli naranjo rendido del dolor.

-**-**-**-**-**-

No muy lejos de ahí vivía un peli azul de ojos claros como el cielo, aunque pertenecía al frio invierno de hokkaido, estaba en la ciudad Inazuma por el trabajo de su madre, fubuki Shiro, ya que su padre los había dejado solos contra el mundo y a shiro le toca la parte pesada; Yukimura Fubuki, asi se llamaba el muchacho de 15 años de edad quien se estaba alistando para salir hacia su nueva escuela, el instituto Raimon, el estaría en el salón 2B, además de que ya no quería preocupar mas a su madre daría lo mejor y saldría adelante junto con ella.

-madre me voy- dijo el peli azul despidiéndose con la mano.

-espera haya alguien que te está esperando -dijo con una sonrisa el mayor

-Asi? Quien madre?- cuestiono el adolecente albino.

-tu prima, Ale-respondió con una sonrisa

-vaya enserio?- sonríe- que bien! Pero…- aura negativa- esconde todo el pan-

-jajjaa- aura emo- ya se….siempre se lo lleva- dijo el mayor

- oigan eso es cruel- dijo una chica de piel aperlada, ojos un poco mas grices que los de fubuki, cabello gris un poco ondulado fleco estilo emo y de estatura baja.

- ale-san como entraste- dijo sorprendido el mayor de todos los presentes.

-pues sencillo- dijo con tono de ironia ale- forze la puerta-

-hija del…..-dijo el peli azul con un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-callate, mi primo cállate y vamos –le coje el brazo- al colegio yuki-kun- lo lleva a arrastrado hacia la puerta.

-Adios mis amores!- dijo fubuki despidiéndolos muy feliz de que todo salera bien pero cuando volteo a ver la mesa- oigan…-aura ocura- ALE OTRA VEZ TE LLEVASTE EL PAN!-

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

_En el Colegio_

los primos albinos llegaron al solon y de ahi se quedaron parados a ver en que puesto se harían, mientras que taiyou y miyu estaban a unos pasos de llegar al la puerta de salon eh irse a sentar en cualquier lugar.

-vamos yuki-chan- decia muy feliz ale ya dejando en libertad el pobre brazo del peli azul.

-claro, pero quieres calmarte un poco- dijo el peli azul cruzando los brazos y preguntándose porque le tubo que ir al primer dia de clases con su prima y para completar el pastel le tocaba en el mismo salón que el.

-oye estoy calmada-sonrie- te juro que no are estorbo primito- dijo muy feliz ale mirando a su primo.

el peli azul solo suspiro, escucho un " DEJA TUS BOBERIAS MIYU!" volteo para ver que fue eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta alguien tropezó con el haciéndolo caer al suelo con esa persona encima de el en posicion no acta para niños.

-g-gomen- dijo el chico de ojos azul rey y no era mas que el mismo taiyou.

-no te preocupes- dijo el peli azul levantandose un poco como el peli naranja enciama.

-y-yo p-perdon n-no...- se intenta levantar de ahi

-no tranquilo -se para pero sus piernas se enredan y caen al suelo en posiciones invertidas, taiyou abajo y yukimura arriba, mientras un par de fujoshi's se estaban desangrando.

-DIOOOOS-grita miyu con estrellitas en los ojos- QUE LINDO POR VER YAOI EN VIVO!-

cuando ambos se pararon de su posición tan incomoda, amobs se miraron y se ofrecieron muchas disculpas.

-no en serio discúlpame a mi-dijo el peli naranjo mirando al otro con inocencia.

-tranquilo yo tambien andaba distraido - dijo el peli azul regalandole una sonrisa a taiyou, haciendo que este se sonrojara por la accion.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO!-grito de repente miyu muy alterada- ERES TU PALOMA HUMANA!- señanla a Ale.

-AAAHH! TU SALVAJE ESTAS AQUÍ!- hace los mismo que miyu- VEN ACA Y DAME UN ABRAZO!- correa a abrazarla.

-SIIIIII! TU PALOMA HUMANA CUANTO TE EXTRAÑEE!-dijo miyu abrazando fuertemente a la peli gris.

-se conocen?-dijeron sincronizados el peli azul y el peli naranjo mirando la esena confundidos.

-CONOCERNOS JAJAJJAJ!-respondieron ellas casi dejando de respirar por la risa.

-etto...Ale-san- dijo el peli azul mirando a su prima seriamente.

-bueno esque ella es mi mejor amiga y somos casi como hermanas-explico ale abrazando a la peli negra por los hombros.

-vaya...algo me dice que eso no terminara nada bien...-dijo taiyou con aura depresiva, tenia suficiente con su prima y ahora se le aparecio la amiga.

" que dia tan extraño"

-**-**-**-**-**-

bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo luego ponere el otro jejejej ojala que le alla gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

" _hay mi dios, hay mi dios esto no puede ser_" pensaba el mismísimo Goenji taiyou, ya que el profesor de malotas lo paso adelante para una presentación, aunque lo otros lo hicieron sin problema alguno y el quedaría en ridículo por ser el bebe llorón, pero no solo eso era algo malo sino que además de que el tenia pánico escénico, en el estaba una cierta mirada azulina del cual el dueño era el mismo yukimura fubuki y a este le causaba curiosidad y algo de atracción el pequeño solcito; para el colmo de taiyou su prima miyu no hacia mas que molestarlo, hacerle muecas, burlarse etc…..el punto era que el peli naranjo se sentía mas asustado que pavo en navidad, pero un asi con una diminuta valentía se atrevio decir:- s-soy g-goenji t-taiyou! Es un p-placer!- se salvo de mucho, luego de este horroroso infierno en el se fue a sentar en donde le indico el profesor, el único problema fue que le toco con la persona que mas quería evitar, el que lo estaba mirando hace rato, Yukimura, quien solo sonrio traviesamente cuando vio que se acercaba el peli naranja.

-oye- se acerca mas- soy yukimura es un placer-dijo el sonriéndole al peli naranja y este solo reaccionaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-como viste- agacha la cabeza- soy taiyou es un placer- dijo el de peinado en forma de sol.

Después de este breve intercambio de palabras siguió la clase normalmente pero el peli naranja no lograba concentrarse con el albino a su lado, le ponía los nervios de punta y no entendí ni la razón ni el porque. Mientras unos puestos atrás se encontraban sus queridas primas miyu y Ale quienes misteriosamente les habia tocado juntos y aparte de eso estaban hablando sobre el futuro amoroso de sus niños.

-Oye-habla miyu- no crees que…-cara pervertida-esos dos tienes un hilito rojo que los une-dijo ella mirando profundamente a ale como diciendo "_a que estoy en lo cierto_!"

-pues creo que estas en lo cierto mi querida amiguita...hay que unir a esos dos!-respondió ale muy alegre volteando a ver a su primo que miraba disimuladamente al peli naranja del lado.

-oh yes...-cara traviesa- que tal si vienen a la casa de mi tio, hoy no va a estar en tres dias por un viaje-dijo la peli negra poniendo pose triunfadora.

-claro! hay que invitar a yukimura a ir a la casa de taiyou y tal vez termine en un encuentro...algo-dijo la peli gris pasando a su faceta pervertida que pocas veces aparecía.

-yo me encargo de eso...en el descanso voy y lo invito en las narices de mi primo-dijo la oji azul con pelo negro sobando sus manos como si fuera a cometer un crimen

-jejejejej- rio ale haciendo una cara digna de yuno gasai.

-pero sabes...empezare ahora-dijo la peli negra con un pegante en la mano.

-uy eso se ve prometedor-dijo ale viendo lo que tenia en la mano.

-claro voy a hecharselos en un momento luego are que se den la mano y Plop! quedan pegados!-explico la oji azul con cara de sabelotodo, pero era ovio ella siempre se salia con las suyaaas!

_Al Terminar Las Clases_

-TAIYOU!-grita miyu saltando sobre el mencionado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio e ir de lleno al suelo.

-que quieres miyu-baka-dijo desde el suelo taiyou con una cara de asesino y enseguida la peli negra noto el peligro se quito de encima.

-esta bien?-dijo el peli azul dandole una sonrisa y una mano al pelinaranjo.

-s-si y-yukimura-se levanta-en verdad muchas gracias-dijo el solcito dándole otra sonrisa calida como su peinado.

-no hay de que taiyou-dijo el albino sin darse cuenta de que ambos tenian sus manos enlazadas.

unas cuantas rizitas de parte de la fujoshi's presentes se oyeron llamando la atencion de la parejita y ahi fue donde se dieron cuenta de que tenia sus manos unidos, un sonrojo por parte de ambos ademas cuando trataron de soltarse no pudieron y seguían intentando y no podian.

-etto...-dijo taiyou agachando la mirada tratando de ocultar un notorio sonrojo, que causo otro de esos escalofríos en yukimura, no tenia idea de porque sentia tanta conexión con el.

-hay dios mio!- dijo la peli negra matandose de la risa interna- esto no es cierto, saben en la casa de mi tio hay un poco de disolvente si quieren-ambos asintieron- pues que esperamos no Ale-chan?-

-claro hay que irnos ya o los van a ver-dijo ella tranquilamente mientras comia una manzana roja.

-sabes te tengo un nuevo apodo-solto de repente miyu.

-que?-dijo seca ale mirándola dudosa.

-si por comer pan te decia paloma humana entonces por las manzanas te dire ojos de manzana roja!-dijo la peli naranja apuntandole a la otra.

y...! ZAAAP! en la cabecita de miyu, le dejaria un bueno chichon...

_En la casa de lo Goenji's_

-bueno..-dijo miyu con una mano en su cabeza tapando su chichon- ahora Ale-san y yo iremos a buscar el disolvente ustedes esperen en el cuarto de taiyou!-

-bueno ya que-dijo yukimura lamentándose por dentro de todo lo que habia pasado en el dia.

-entonces...ven yukimura-kun-dijo apenado taiyou mientras jalaba al peli azul hasta su cuarto que estaba de la parte de arriba de la casa.

Cuando los dos llegaron ahi vieron el disolvente en la mesa y enseguida se echaron y despegaron sus manos cayendo rendidos en la ama de peli naranjo, luego sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ambos se miraban muy sonrojados, sus rostros se fueron acercando mas y mas.

-y-yo...l-losiento- dijo taiyou acercandose aun mas al peli azul.

-no perdoname a mi fui un descuidado- sigue acercándose mas hasta que rozaron sus narices.

-y-yukimura-fue lo ultimo que dijo el peli naranjo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, lo que al principio fue un beso suave, emepzo a subir el ritmo dándole a amos un beso fuerte y lleno de pasión.

cuando el aire les falto se separaron y ambos se miraron confundidos pensado "_que acabamos de hacer, apenas nos conocimos!_".

-yukimura yo...-

" un dia lleno de emociones eh"

-**-**-**-**-**-**  
perdon por el cap tan corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo

sayonaraaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon por la tardanza jejej (problemas amorosos xD) no eh podido seguir NADA! ni mi rol con ale shiro jeje y por cierto disculpa por eso jejejej en fin traje la conty atn esperada!

-**-**-**-**-**-**-

capitulo 3.

-yukimura yo...-

-shhh-le pone un dedo en los labios- tranquilo fue mi culpa, no te preocupes por eso-dijo el peli azul mirando los ojos azulinos del otro y sus mejillas con un notorio sonrojo.

-yuki...mura-pronuncio con debilidad taiyou mientras algo en sus adentros le decian que lamiera ese dedo.

-escucha...-dijo el peli azul mirandolo serio.-esto devio ser obra de nuestras primas.-

-que?-exclamo el solcito con una expresión de sorpresa.

-si..-dijo el otro- esto devio ser una travesura de ellas-dicho esto le quito el dedo de la boca a taiyou y este tomo un color de rojo intenso en todo su rostro.-te...ocurre algo?-

-mi...MIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y luego se paro de una, cojio unas tijeras que habia en la mesita de noche, y listo a buscar a su queridisima prima.

yukimura solo miro con risa todo lo que estaba haciendo el otro, puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se arrecosto en una posición mas cómoda, pero luego recordó que fue lo que dijo para que el se pusiera de esa forma, _travesura de primas_, esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, "_travesura_" luego se esto sintió la misma rabia que taiyou pero este fue mas tétrico, lo rodeo un aura oscura busco en unos de sus cajones y ahi encontró unas tijeras pero de mayor tamaño y fue con taiyou en busca de su querida prima Ale.

_Mientras en la oscuridad de un armario..._

-ves! te dije que funcionaria!-dijo orgullosa miyu mientras la otra solo la miraba masl.

-es verdad funciono pero...-

-pero que?-

-IDIOTA NOS QUIEREN MATAR!...


	4. Chapter 4

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

Capitulo 4.

-eso me dolio….-decia una albina on un tic nervioso y una mano en su ojos izquierdo ya que su lindo primito también albino le habia dado todo un golpe ahí por meterse en su vida personal.

-tu crees que ami no?-dijo la otra que estaba e las misma solo que en los dos ojos, osea en pocas palabras su primo solecito la dejo ciega, que era su casigo por meterse en su via.

-jajaj que graciosa! Además esto fue tu culpa!-dijo la otra enfurecida y apunto de arte un tamacaso en la cabeza de la peli negra.

-oye..-la mira casualmente- tranquilo viejo!-dijo la peli negra bastante confiada, a al menos eso aparentaba

-v-viejo…-aura teticra- VIEJO TUS CHANCLAS!-le pega en toda la cabeza

-AUCH!-se quejo la otra peli negra sobándose la zona afectada de su cabeza.

-JAJAJJAJJA-rie taiyou-EN TODA TU CALVA PRIMA!-

-WUAAAAA CALLATE!-exclamo miyu con lagirmitas saliendo de sus doloridos ojos- AAAAH HASTA ME DUELE LLORAR!-

-JAJAJJAA TE LO MERECIAS SALVAJE!-dijo ale riéndose de su amiga la cual la miraba fulminadoramente.

-dios…que bulla…-se quejó yukimura con aura oscura, odiaba los gritos y el ruido, además de que eso lo sabía muy bien su primita albina;

enseguida todos se quedaron callados por el comentario del peli azul.

-bueno…-habla ale rompiendo el silencio- yukimura y yo debemos ir a casa jejej-

-si estas en lo correcto-dijo el albino con los brazos cruzados y expresión neutra.

-se van?-cuestiono miyu con dos filetes en los ojos.

-si nos vamos se nos hace tarde pero…-poker face- que haces con eso filetes en los ojos salvaje?-

-bueno-habla taiyou-se ve graciosa! jajajaj-rio el burlándose de su prima quien le planteo todo un golpe en la cabeza-aunch!-

-en fin...-habla el alino- hora de irnos...-voleta hacia taiYou- fue un placer conocerte taiyou-dijo el ofreciéndole una mano en AMISTAD.

-igualmente yukimura- estrecha su mano-cuidate de tu prima!-dijo el sol con una encantadora sonrisa.

-ajajjajja claro tu igual!-dijo divertido el otro mostrandole el mismo tipo de sonrisa al peli naranjo.

-oigan...

-estamos AQUI!

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

_En la casa de los Fubuki's_

yukimura al entar junto con su prima a la casa la volteo a ver de una forma perturbadora causando un escalofrios en la otra..

-tu...como PUDISTE!

-**-**-**-

la puse algo corta poque el la primera parte la segunda ya es mas larga pero en fin! chau!


	5. Chapter 4 parte 2

Disfrútenlo!

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

Capitulo 4. Parte2.

En la casa de los Fubuki's

Yukimura al entrar junto con su prima a la casa la volteo a ver de una forma perturbadora causando un escalofríos en la otra...

-tu...cómo PUDISTE!-dijo el albino con bastante furia en los ojos además de tener un expresión de bastante enojo e instintos asesinos hacia su familiar.

-oye…tranquilo... ¡no fue mi intención!-dijo la otra alejándose un poco de su primo ya que le tenía bastante miedo él era capaz de todo por defender su dignidad.

-así….que no fue –aura macabra- tu intención….entonces ¿porque me quede pegado a Taiyou? ¿Porque nos mandaron justamente a la casa del? ¿Porque?-dijo el albino con ironía en sus palabras causando más escalofríos en la otra.

-Haber primo- sonrisa traviesa- no era mi culpa!-dicho esto se fue a esconder detrás de la mesa y el peli azul al otro lado.

-entonces…si no fue tu culpa…. ¿de quién fue?-cuestiono el otro acercándose a ella.

-fue…De….MIYU LA PRIMA DE TAIYOU!- dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza y esperando la respuesta del peli azul

Raramente el se calmo un poco y puso sus manos sobre su cintura mirando algo mal a su prima ale, suspiro y dijo:-ya…no voy a perder mi tiempo en ella- luego se fue pero esta vez con las manos en los bolsillos y en dirección a su habitación

-madre de me salve!-dijo alivia ale apretando un poco su pecho, tenia agitado su pecho, su primo sí que le causaba mucho miedo.

Mientras tanto Yukimura llego a su habitación abrió la puerta y al entrar en ella cerro con seguro, se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en todo lo que paso en un solo día, en primera beso a un chico que conoció hoy aunque él era muy lindo para su pensar, apenas lo conoció hace unas horas y no podía decir mucho de él, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero, ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto pensar en aquel chico? ¿Qué era lo que lo ataba a él? ¿Sería algún lazo de amor o qué? ¿Podría ser a mor a primera vista? No es imposible el no era así, y porque tantas preguntas en su cabeza, el prefiero dejar la balacera de dudas y se quedo dormido….

En el sueño…

POV. Yukimura

Blanco, un neutro color blanco era lo único que veían mis ojos, nada más que eso a excepción de mi figura todo era igual, trate de ver si a los lejos e veía algo y me encontré con que había una especie de hilo rojo en el camino, baje mi cabeza para verlo mejor, ahí estaba ese hilito rojizo lo sujete suavemente con mis manos luego una sorpresa…. ¡el hilo estaba atado a mi meñique! Lo agarre y lo comencé a jalar, era interminable.

Comencé a avanzar con el hilo al mismo tiempo que jalaba de él con mi mirada gacha, luego de unos minutos, 10 para ser exactos, choque con algo o alguien, sufí lentamente mi cabeza mirando que en la mano de esa persona también subí mas hasta llegar a su rostro y para mi sorpresa aquella persona tenía el pelo gris, largo y lacio pero sin rostro para admirar cosa que causo escalofríos en mi.

-Yukimura…-hablo la figura.

-dime-respondí tragando un poco de saliva.

-tu…familia- dijo este con voz suave y tranquilizadora, aunque masculina, que me hizo sentir un poco mas clamado.

-¿que tiene mi familia?-le dije tratando de entender y ponerle lógica la asunto.

-muchos misterios- me respondió zafando la atadura de su dedo.

-¿misterios? ¿Cuáles misterios?-cuestione observando con atención sus movimientos.

-Muy pronto los descubrirás-se quita por completo el hilo rojo de su dedo- además…esto no me pertenece...-

-¿a qué te refieres?..etto -no pude continuar ya que ¿el? Puso su dedo e mis labios.

-yo soy Lylium- dijo el mientras que aprecia su rostro, era muy fino y de ojos grices.

-lylium…

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

Hasta aquí porque mi madre no me deja seguir jejeje

ojala que les aya gustado!

sayonarraaa!


End file.
